Who cares about New Year's resolutions?
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: GinHiji. É tempo de Ano Novo e Gintoki se vê arrastado para mais uma comemoração regada a sake e comida. Entretanto, uma peculiar pergunta irá acordar certos sentimentos dormentes.


- Gintama e seus personagens pertencem à Hideaki Sorachi;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- Feliz Aniversário, Kure Mah! Aceita essa fanfic como presente atrasado 3

* * *

**Who cares about New Year's resolutions? **

_"A terra dos samurais. _

_Já faz algum tempo desde que nosso país era chamado dessa forma. _

_Há vinte anos, uma raça chamada Amanto tomou poder e estabeleceu a proibição do uso de todas as espadas. Os samurais agora caminham em uma tênue linha. Neste tempo, ainda existe um homem que possui a alma de um samurai. Seu nome é Sakata Gintoki"._ - Shimura Shinpachi

Entretanto, naquela noite de Ano Novo, Sakata Gintoki, um samurai, não estava _realmente_ agindo como um. E tudo começou há uma semana...

Ele disse não. Que não iria. Que achava a ideia tola. Que não compactuaria com aquele tipo de coisa.

Kagura disse sim. Que iria. Que achava a ideia excelente. Que nunca havia participado de uma festa de Ano Novo antes (o que era falso, claro).

Shinpachi disse que não tinha escolha. Que a festa seria em sua casa. Que achava tudo aquilo cansativo. Que sabia que não conseguiria passar a noite trancado em seu quarto ouvindo ao novíssimo single de Otsu.

Sadaharu apenas latiu.

O convite de Tae para que todos passassem a virada de Ano no dojo parecia uma boa ideia, mas somente a princípio. O homem de cabelos prateados sabia muito bem o que se escondia por trás daquele truque, e não havia um centímetro de seu corpo que concordasse com aquilo. _É uma cilada! É uma terrível cilada!_ O Líder da Yorozuya sentia calafrios ao pensar naquele dia, e durante toda a semana Gintoki evitou sequer falar sobre o assunto. Todas as comemorações que Tae sediava sempre eram regadas a comidas ruins e muito sake. _Desde que fui vítima daquela brincadeira eu nunca mais me permiti beber na companhia daquelas lunáticas._ A lembrança jamais deixaria sua mente. O homem de cabelos prateados se recordava bem da armação feita por basicamente todas as mulheres que ele conhecia. _Elas me fizeram crer que eu havia dormido com todas. Eu nunca fui um Don Juan!_ A peça havia sido pregada por causa do péssimo hábito que o Líder da Yorozuya possuía de beber incansavelmente e simplesmente desmaiar em seguida. _Não mais! Eu sou um novo homem agora. Sake não leva ninguém a lugar algum!_ Aquela afirmativa, porém, não poderia ser generalizada e Gintoki sabia muito bem disso...

O fatídico dia chegou, espreitando os membros da Yorozuya como uma sombra.

Kagura havia ido ao dojo logo pela manhã, avisando que ajudaria Tae no que fosse necessário e carregando Sadaharu como companhia. Shinpachi vivia com a irmã, então provavelmente não apareceria naquele dia. O homem de cabelos prateados aproveitou as horas de puro silêncio e sossego do último dia do ano para fazer o que mais lhe agradava na vida: nada, absolutamente nada. Por um dia inteiro Gintoki permaneceu jogado no sofá, JUMP na mão e um pacote de salgadinhos abertos sobre a mesinha de centro. Seus únicos passeios se limitaram ao banheiro, e por algumas horas ele pôde esquecer totalmente o que lhe esperava naquela noite. O céu tornou-se escuro, e quando Tama apareceu na porta de sua casa avisando que _elas_ estavam se dirigindo ao dojo, o Líder da Yorozuya soube que não haveria escapatória. A JUMP foi jogada ao chão e ele soltou um longo suspiro.

**x**

O local estava cheio quando o homem de cabelos prateados finalmente fez sua aparição. Ele havia enrolado o máximo possível, cogitando até mesmo a ideia de visitar seu velho amigo. _Não. Passar o Ano Novo com Zura é o cúmulo do desespero! _As ruas estavam cheias, a maioria casais e grupos de amigas. Gintoki tentou se focar no caminho, mas foi um pouco complicado, principalmente ao passar em frente aos bares. Seus olhos fitaram a entrada, como se procurassem por algo... _Alguém..._ Aquela lembrança o fez esboçar um meio sorriso, imaginando que a pessoa que ele buscava provavelmente estava ocupado demais bebendo a alma na festa de Ano Novo do Shinsengumi. _Mas tenho certeza de que o gorila está no dojo. Aquele stalker..._

Kondou Isao estava realmente no dojo.

O Capitão do Shinsengumi trajava seu usual kimono, e havia sido arremessado contra o portão no instante em que o Líder da Yorozuya pisou na propriedade. O homem bateu com força contra a madeira, mas Gintoki sabia melhor do que ninguém que aquilo não seria suficiente para abater seu espírito, quem dirá matá-lo. A anfitriã estava na entrada da sala, mãos na cintura e uma expressão de puro desprezo.

"Gin-san!"

O primeiro a recebê-lo foi Shinpachi. O rapaz aproximou-se e o convidou a entrar.

Kagura estava ao redor da mesa, devorando uma larga tigela de yakissoba, enquanto brigava com Catherine com relação às outras iguarias presentes. Otose-san e Tama estavam acomodadas em outra extremidade, a senhora mais velha fumava seu usual cigarro, enquanto a robô-empregada assistia a cena com uma expressão tranquila. Os outros convidados eram as colegas de trabalho de Tae, alguns hosts e, claro, Kyuubei, que estava fielmente ao lado da dona da casa. Os olhos escarlates do homem de cabelos prateados correram o local, mas se apertaram ao encontrarem um rosto não tão esperado.

"Oi, oi, isto aqui não é festa de caridade, Hasegawa-san."

"Feliz Ano Novo, Gin-san." Madao ajeitou os óculos escuros e ergueu um pequenino copo de sake, como se brindasse o momento.

"Você deveria estar passando esta noite com a sua esposa." Gintoki sentou-se e encarou a garrafa de sake ao lado de sua companhia. As lembranças o assombraram, mas era difícil resistir. _Está me chamando! Eu posso ouvir sua doce voz falando: "Venha, Gin-chan, eu estou bem aqui~"_

"Eu enviei uma mensagem para Hatsu, e não há nada que eu possa fazer. Um homem deve dar um passo de cada vez se quer ganhar o coração de uma mulher."

"Isso não é um passo. Você sequer andou. Tudo o que você faz é engatinhar!"

Hasegawa respondeu algo encorajador, mas foi uma questão de segundos até que seu discurso mudasse para algo extremante pessimista. Quando a conversa começou a conter a palavra "Madao" no final de cada frase, o Líder da Yorozuya esqueceu-se totalmente da promessa de nunca mais beber e se serviu de uma generosa dose de sake. _Por isso odeio Ano Novo. As pessoas não bebem para receber o novo ano, mas sim para esquecer os erros que cometeram. Ninguém quer imaginar que o próximo ano pode ser uma versão 2.0 do anterior._ Aquele pensamento fez Gintoki encarar o céu estrelado e se perguntar como havia sido seu ano. Parte da resposta veio rápido e o atingiu nas costas, quase fazendo-o cair na parte de baixo da casa.

"Gin-chan! Gin-chan!" A pequena garota de cabelos ruivos e roupas chinesas o segurou pelo pescoço, enfiando um dango em sua boca. "Não é delicioso? Não é bom?"

O doce desceu arrastado por sua garganta e o homem de cabelos prateados ralhou com Kagura. Seu discurso estava longe de terminar quando dois braços envolveram seu pescoço e a próxima coisa que ele soube foi que arremessava algo contra a parede do outro lado da sala. Sarutobi Ayame ficou em pé no mesmo instante, gritando aos quatro ventos que aquele havia sido seu abraço de Ano Novo, mas que o "prêmio" da noite viria mais tarde, quando _"Nós estivermos sozinhos e amarrados contra a ca–"_ O pensamento, claro, jamais foi completado. Tae derrubou a jovem ninja no mesmo local que havia jogado Kondou, ralhando que ninguém falava aquele tipo de coisa na frente de seu puro e inocente irmão.

A agitação levou outro sorriso aos lábios do Líder da Yorozuya, que voltou a se sentar, servindo-se de outro copo de sake. _Foi um bom ano,_ pensou Gintoki ao levar a bebida até seus lábios. _Novamente, foi um bom ano._ Havia muitas lembranças para serem recordadas. Sorrisos, gargalhadas, lágrimas e lutas. Todas elas envolviam as pessoas que estavam presentes e viver aquilo era mais do que o homem de cabelos prateados poderia esperar. O tempo estava frio, e o cachecol em seu pescoço tornou-se mais apertado. Aquele gesto o fez fechar os olhos, lembrando-se de que aquela peça de roupa não lhe pertencia. _Ele esqueceu em minha casa, no mês passado._ O Líder da Yorozuya bebeu mais um gole de sake. Aquela memória sempre vinha acompanhada por álcool.

O homem de cabelos prateados permaneceu na festa até a hora de seguirem ao templo. Ele havia bebido meia garrafa de sake, mas não estava bêbado... não _muito_ bêbado. A comida havia terminado e a última parte da festa seria receber o novo ano ao lado de vários moradores de Edo. Gintoki havia declinado o convite, embora houvesse sido difícil dizer não para uma Kagura tão insistente, cujos olhos azuis imploravam companhia. _Desculpe, Kagura, mas o resto da noite eu quero passar comigo mesmo. _O Líder da Yorozuya despediu-se e deixou o dojo com passos incertos, imaginando se acabaria caindo em alguma vala e acordando no dia seguinte nu e sem um de seus rins.

_O que eu quero para o próximo ano_? Gintoki encarou o céu, sentindo um floco de neve tocar a ponta de seu nariz. A voz da velha Otose cantava em suas orelhas. A senhora o havia questionado pouco antes de ele se retirar e por um momento a resposta lhe faltou. _Não existe nada que eu realmente queira, hm..._ As imagens de seus amigos de infância brotaram em sua mente, fazendo-o abaixar os olhos escarlates. _Nós começamos no mesmo ponto, mas seguimos caminhos diferentes._ Zura, Sakamoto, Takasugi... eles lutaram lado a lado, ombro a ombro, protegendo as costas um do outro, entretanto, naquela noite eles estavam dispersados, longe. _O que será que cada um deles vê quando encara o céu? Nós provavelmente, desde sempre, víamos coisas diferentes..._

As imagens mudaram e a nostalgia deu lugar às gargalhadas altas de Kagura; as reclamações intermináveis de Shinpachi; Sadaharu deitado no meio da sala e ocupando boa parte do espaço. A velha Otose gritando do outro lado da porta, exigindo um aluguel que nunca seria pago; Catherine e Tama se juntariam à dona do bar, a primeira apenas para ser irritante, e a segunda por obedecer fielmente, característica inerente a um robô.

O Líder da Yorozuya sentiu seus lábios se repuxarem em um meio sorriso. Aquelas eram boas lembranças. Hasegawa-Madao e sua total falta de sorte, Sarutobi e seus jogos absurdos de S&M. Tsukuyo e Hinowa, Tae, seu gorila stalker e sua fiel sombra, Kyuubei; Okita – príncipe sadista –, Yamazaki... pobre Yamazaki (Quem!?) e Hijikata Toushirou, o demoníaco Vice-Comandante.

Os pés do homem de cabelos prateados pararam de andar. A pergunta feita por Otose de repente perdera completamente o sentido. _Eu não mudarei. As pessoas não mudam._ Gintoki ajeitou o cachecol em seu pescoço. Ele havia caminhado muito mais do que imaginou. A rua de sua cada surgiu em seu campo de visão, e somente naquele instante o Líder da Yorozuya notou que estivera cambaleando provavelmente durante todo o caminho. _Eu quero que tudo permaneça o mesmo no próximo ano. Os pirralhos, a velha, os problemas, o aluguel não pago..._ Os pés do homem de cabelos prateados pisaram incertos no primeiro degrau da escadaria que levaria até sua casa. A subida foi feita devagar, de maneira suplicante, e por três vezes Gintoki quase se sentou onde estava, decidido a passar a noite no relento. Porém, o frio o fez desistir todas às vezes, incentivando-o a dar um passo de cada vez. E, então, quando chegou ao topo da escada e encarou seu corredor, o Líder da Yorozuya sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem levemente. _Eu quero que tudo permaneça o mesmo._

O homem estava sentado em frente à porta de entrada, utilizando a madeira como apoio para suas costas. Ele vestia um kimono negro, e negros também eram seus olhos e cabelos. Havia um cigarro entre seus lábios e um engradado de cervejas ao lado de seu corpo. Hijikata encarava o nada, como se não possuísse nenhuma preocupação em sua vida. Entretanto, assim que o homem de cabelos prateados surgiu no início do corredor, o rosto inexpressivo e solícito virou-se. O olhar durou uma pequena fração de segundos, e o Vice-Capitão do Shinsegumi voltou a encarar o vazio. Gintoki coçou a nuca e soltou um baixo suspiro antes de recomeçar a andar.

"Oi, oi, hoje não é dia de tirar o lixo." O Líder da Yorozuya parou ao lado de sua nova companhia. "Eu não me lembro de ter deixado lixo inflamável para fora. Deve ter sido Shinpachi, aquele inútil!"

"Você está falando comigo, Maldito?" O moreno moveu os lábios devagar por causa do cigarro.

"Vá para casa Vice-Comandante-kun, ou melhor, vá buscar aquela vergonha de gorila que você insiste em chamar de Capitão. Da última vez que o vi ele estava servindo como saco de pancadas para uma mulher violenta."

"Kondou-san não é meu problema esta noite." Hijikata ficou em pé, apagando o cigarro no apoio de madeira da sacada e batendo o pó de seu kimono. "Eu estou de folga."

Os dois pararam lado a lado. Eles possuíam a mesma altura, mas o homem de cabelos prateados sabia bem que aquele tamanho era relativo. _Em certos momentos... quando estou por cima, ele parece menor, quase frágil..._ Aquele pensamento o fez abaixar os olhos e retirar as chaves de dentro de um dos bolsos de sua calça escura. A porta foi arrastada e o Líder da Yorozuya entrou, sabendo que sua companhia o seguiria. As botas ficaram na entrada e os passos ecoaram baixos pelo chão de madeira conforme Gintoki adentrava à sua residência. As luzes foram acessas e a janela principal aberta apenas um pouco. _Frio. Esse maldito frio!_

"Aviso que não tenho nada para servir com o álcool." O homem de cabelos prateados virou-se e deu de ombros. Ele não mentira. Há dois dias sua geladeira e despensa estavam vazias graças a fome colossal de Kagura.

"Eu não estou com fome." Hijikata colocou o engradado de cervejas sobre a mesinha de centro e sentou-se em um dos sofás. Sua mão correu para dentro do kimono e ele acendeu outro cigarro.

"Oi, oi, se vai espalhar o câncer faça isso lá fora. Eu moro com crianças, esqueceu? Kagura já me dá despesa suficiente com comida, não preciso vê-la também com um cigarro na boca." O Líder da Yorozuya sentou-se no sofá da frente. Ele não havia falado seriamente e sabia que o homem à sua frente também não dera importância. _Meio tarde para dar esse aviso. Esse homem vem fumado em minha casa há quase um ano._

Gintoki passou a mão na nuca, encarando as doze latinhas de cerveja. Seu corpo inclinou-se um pouco, separando uma e abrindo-a. A bebida desceu gelada por sua garganta, fazendo companhia à meia garrafa de sake que ele havia bebido no dojo. _Eu não preciso de mais álcool. Já estou bêbado o suficiente. _Os olhos escarlates fitaram sua companhia, observando o Vice-Comandante virar metade da latinha em apenas um gole._ Mas ele ainda não..._

Aquela não seria a primeira e nem a última vez que o homem de cabelos prateados vivia aquela cena. Ter Hijikata em sua sala, dividindo álcool e permanecendo em um profundo e incomodo silêncio virara parte de uma estranha e cômoda rotina. _Sóbrios nós estaríamos rolando pelo chão, espadas em punhos e tentando cortar um ao outro. Apenas quando bebemos conseguimos nos suportar._ Gintoki terminou sua latinha, amassando-a e jogando-a em qualquer canto da casa. Seu corpo voltou a se inclinar, servindo-se de outra. _Eu também estava bêbado naquele dia, caindo pelos cantos, me agarrando às paredes..._ Os olhos escarlates se fecharam e o Líder da Yorozuya conseguiu ver claramente em sua mente aquela memória. _Era uma noite fria como essa; janeiro estava no fim, havia neve em todos os cantos e estávamos sem kotatsu. Aquele foi um longo inverno._ Naquela fatídica noite o homem de cabelos prateados havia saído para beber com Hasegawa. Os dois visitaram três bares até decidirem terminar a noite em um novo estabelecimento que, naquela semana, vendia sake pela metade do preço depois da meia-noite. _E ele estava lá, esse viciado em maionese. _O homem de cabelos prateados entreabriu os olhos. O moreno havia se servido de outra latinha e seu olhar também estava no homem à frente.

O Shinsegumi comemorava uma de suas vitórias tolas quando Gintoki e Hasegawa entraram no bar. Kondou os recebeu de braços abertos, e por meia hora o Líder da Yorozuya bebeu o quanto seu fígado aguentou. _Você não diz "não" quando alguém oferece para pagar sua bebida. Você aceita, bebe e sorri._ O resultado foi que o homem de cabelos prateados arrastou-se até o banheiro, segurando-se nas paredes e errando o caminho duas vezes. Quando entrou, a visão de Hijikata lavando as mãos levou uma careta até seu rosto. _Eu não sei o que ele falou, ou o que eu disse, mas a próxima coisa que vi foi a espada em minhas mãos._ Os dois rolaram pelo banheiro, tentando atingir um ao outro. _Estávamos bêbados, não conseguimos acertar um único golpe certo._ A luta – que mais parecida uma estranha e ridícula dança – terminou quando o moreno foi jogado para dentro de um cubículo. A luta física se transformou em uma verdadeira batalha verbal; uma troca gratuita de palavrões e termos que até aquele momento Gintoki nem ao menos sabia que conhecia. Porém, nada disso o surpreendeu. Lutar e brigar com o Vice-Comandante fazia parte de sua vida. Os dois eram parecidos demais, similares e irritantes para conseguirem conviver pacificamente. A parte realmente surpreendente foi que, quando as palavras faltaram, quando não havia mais termo não usado para ofensas, eles precisaram utilizar seus corpos para resolver aquele atrito.

Nenhum deles sabia quem havia iniciado o beijo ou por que.

As costas de Hijikata bateram contra a parede do cubículo no instante em que sua boca se abria, recebendo a língua do Líder da Yorozuya. _Álcool e tabaco. Ele tinha gosto de álcool e tabaco. _Gintoki não se recordava direito do que veio em seguida. Aquela noite aparecia em sua mente como se fossem pequenos flashbacks. Ele se lembrava de ter virado o moreno e umedecido seus dedos com saliva. Ele se lembrava do que sentiu ao penetrar aquele homem por completo, fazendo o Vice-Comandante ficar na ponta dos pés. E ele se lembrava da incrível sensação que se alastrou por seu corpo quando depositou seu orgasmo dentro do demoníaco Hijikata Toushirou. Entretanto, tudo o que veio entre um momento e outro não passava de borrões.

A segunda latinha terminou e o homem de cabelos prateados ficou em pé. Seus passos foram lentos e ele bateu a ponta do dedinho em uma das pernas da mesinha. Aquilo fez um cabeludo palavrão deixar seus lábios, mas tudo o que sua companhia fez foi soltar uma baixa risada. O moreno estava na sua terceira lata e os olhos negros brilharam ao ver sua companhia sentar-se ao seu lado. _Nós não mencionamos aquela noite por um mês. Durante um mês evitamos um ao outro como se tivéssemos lepra. _Gintoki retirou a latinha da mão do Vice-Comandante, levando-a até os lábios e dando um generoso gole. Ele não sentia mais as pontas de seus dedos. Elas estavam dormentes por causa do álcool. Hijikata praguejou, mas não se serviu de outra lata. Seu corpo ficou em pé, mas era visível a maneira como aquele movimento seria demais para alguém que não tinha tolerância para álcool. O moreno pendeu para frente e para trás, até finalmente sentar-se novamente. Seus lábios riram baixo e ele escondeu o rosto com uma das mãos, juntando as sobrancelhas e virando o rosto.

"Confortável, Vice-Comandante-kun?"

O homem de cabelos prateados abriu um meio sorriso. Hijikata havia cambaleado para o seu lado, caindo sentado sobre seu colo. Os dois homens se entreolharam e naquele momento o Líder da Yorozuya soube que passaria a virada do ano acompanhado. Sua mão direita segurou a nuca do Vice-Comandante e sua cabeça inclinou-se. Os lábios se encontraram, inicialmente devagar, mas ambos sabiam que não era daquela forma que as coisas entre eles funcionavam. Quando as línguas se encontraram, o moreno virou-se rapidamente, sentando-se sobre o colo de Gintoki e aprofundando o beijo. _Depois daquele mês nós nos encontramos novamente naquele mesmo bar e repetimos o incidente. Não estávamos tão bêbados e eu me lembro de absolutamente tudo o que fizemos._ Aquela noite marcou o início de uma estranha relação entre aqueles dois inimigos públicos. Eles nunca conversaram sobre o assunto, deixando que o diálogo fosse travado entre seus corpos. Quando surgia uma folga ou oportunidade, o homem de cabelos prateados sabia que teria companhia. Ele possuiu Hijikata incontáveis vezes durante aqueles quase doze meses. Em uma ocasião eles chegaram a trocar de posição, mas na metade do ato eles retornaram ao modo inicial. Desde então, ter o moreno em sua casa e em seu futon havia se tornado uma estranha e peculiar constante.

O beijo tornou-se mais profundo quando o moreno sentou-se propriamente sobre o colo de Gintoki. Seu kimono foi levemente aberto, o suficiente para que suas pernas tivessem certa liberdade para se manterem naquela posição. O Líder da Yorozuya puxou o Vice-Comandante um pouco mais para cima, fazendo com que aquele homem sentisse _um pouco_ do seu desejo. Hijikata entendeu o recado, movendo seu quadril levemente sobre a ereção do homem de cabelos prateados. As mãos de Gintoki seguraram a cintura musculosa de sua companhia, descendo pelos quadris e encontrando fácil acesso por baixo do kimono negro. As coxas não eram macias ou depiladas. A pessoa em seu colo não possuía cintura fina e seios avantajados. Cada pedacinho do moreno gritava que ele era um homem, e a parte mais estranha e surpreendente era que o Líder da Yorozuya não se importava. Ele já havia passado do ponto em que aquele _detalhe_ era relevante.

O primeiro beijo do homem de cabelos prateados aconteceu quando ele tinha quase 13 anos.

Ele nunca esqueceria os cabelos longos, negros e macios. Os lábios bem preenchidos, a pele pálida, a maneira como as bocas se encontraram... e o simples e inegável fato de que sua companhia, na época, havia sido ninguém menos do que seu amigo Katsura. _Meu primeiro beijo foi com um garoto. Eu estava fadado a viver esse tipo de vida. Por que os deuses colocaram várias mulheres em meu caminho se eu acabaria meus dias dividindo meu futon com alguém como eu? _Lembrar-se de Zura não era muito justo. Aquele beijo havia sido resultado de uma aposta tola, e nenhum deles voltou a tocar no assunto. Gintoki não sentiu absolutamente nada, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre o beijo que trocava naquele exato momento. Seus lábios e língua se moviam com pressa e desejo. Não era Katsura em seus braços. O homem que se mexia sobre seu colo, beijando-o com intensidade e buscando um pouco mais de contato físico era outro.

Hijikata interrompeu o beijo, apoiando a testa ao ombro esquerdo do Líder da Yorozuya. Seus lábios gemeram baixo, uma vaga tentativa de omitir uma resposta sincera para o estímulo que recebia. O homem de cabelos prateados havia descido um pouco mais sua mão e provocava sua companhia enquanto tocava a entrada do Vice-Comandante com dois de seus dedos. A roupa de baixo era a única barreira para um toque mais direto, mas Gintoki havia feito aquilo propositalmente. Ele sabia como o moreno se excitava com aquele estímulo, e esse foi basicamente o motivo que fez com que Hijikata trocasse de posição e decidisse que _receberia_ na noite em que eles decidiram tentar coisas _novas_. _Eu não acho que ele consiga ficar por cima. Pelo que vi nesses quase doze meses, este homem sente um prazer imenso em ser possuído. _Aquele pensamento levou um sorriso largo e satisfeito aos lábios do Líder da Yorozuya. Suas mãos desataram o laço do kimono e a peça deslizou pelos ombros pálidos do moreno, caindo ao chão e sem fazer barulho. A roupa de baixo que o Vice-Comandante vestia naquela noite era vinho, e, ao encarar a visível ereção por baixo do tecido, o homem de cabelos prateados engoliu seco.

O corpo do moreno parecia possuir um daqueles avisos de "Não tocar" escrito com letras garrafais. Gintoki sempre se sentia tentado a tocar esse tipo de coisa, exatamente pela ideia de que era algo que não deveria ser feito. Naquela noite, foi impossível não deixar que seus dedos segurassem o membro de Hijikata, sentindo o calor e o desejo pulsar naquela região. Os gemidos do Vice-Comandante se tornaram mais altos e reais. Seus joelhos apoiaram-se melhor ao sofá, e ele ergueu levemente o corpo, mostrando que aprovava aquela carícia.

"Nee, Hijikata..." O Líder da Yorozuya lambeu o mamilo esquerdo do moreno. Ele estava se tornando mais e mais excitado a cada segundo. "Tire o restante da roupa."

O Vice-Comandante entreabriu os olhos, mas foi com certa relutância que seu corpo ficou em pé. Havia uma estrangeira coloração rosada em suas bochechas, e a última peça de roupa deslizou devagar pelas longas pernas pálidas, caindo junto ao kimono. Gintoki abriu os braços, fazendo sinal para que sua companhia retornasse à posição original. Sua mão esquerda segurou a ereção de Hijikata, começando a masturbá-la devagar. O corpo do Vice-Comandante se inclinou novamente e o homem de cabelos prateados usou aquela oportunidade para ousar um pouco mais. O Líder da Yorozuya umedeceu dois dedos da mão direita antes de levá-los até a entrada do moreno. A primeira reação de Hijikata foi tremer, tentando afastar o quadril. Gintoki fez o possível para não rir, inclinando o rosto para frente e mordiscando um dos mamilos do Vice-Comandante. A reação foi imediata. O moreno gemeu mais alto e um dos dedos do homem de cabelos prateados o penetrou devagar. A resistência que ele encontrou foi mais do que o esperado e naquele momento o Líder da Yorozuya soube que não conseguiria se divertir sem lubrificante.

Hijikata pareceu entender, saindo do colo de sua companhia e dando um passo para trás. Gintoki ficou em pé no mesmo instante, trazendo aquele homem para perto e o beijando com vontade. O gesto foi retribuído prontamente e os dois seguiram na direção do quarto com passos desajeitados e várias paradas pelo caminho. Em determinado momento o homem de cabelos prateados simplesmente virou seu _amante_, prensando-o contra a parede e esfregando sua própria ereção no quadril do moreno. _Somos amantes, não? Duas pessoas que há quase um ano não fazem nada além de deixar seus desejos carnais guiarem o bom senso são consideradas amantes, hm? Aquela_ dúvida preenchia sua mente vez ou outra, porém, em momentos como aquele, em que tudo o que o Líder da Yorozuya queria era estar dentro do Vice-Comandante, ele simplesmente não se importava. A porta do quarto foi arrastada com força e barulho, e a próxima coisa que o homem de cabelos prateados soube foi que ambos haviam caído sobre o futon; o beijo que começara quente, extasiante e transbordando necessidade por contado havia se transformado em uma dança erótica e proibida.

Gintoki amava mulheres. Elas poderiam não amá-lo reciprocamente, mas ele sempre as amaria.

O Líder da Yorozuya gostava de como elas falavam, de como andavam e de como se vestiam. Os kimonos floridos e alegres, os penteados simples ou exuberantes, o cheiro doce e delicado. Entretanto, tudo isso parecia longe, distante, como se fosse uma paisagem de um local em que ele havia visitado duas ou três vezes, mas que eventualmente caíra no esquecimento. Ele conheceu outros lugares, outras ruas. O homem de cabelos prateados havia se acostumado aos tecidos grossos do kimono masculino e a farda negra. Ele agora reparava em cortes curtos e o cheiro de tabaco não o afastava, pelo contrário. Não houve uma única vez em que os beijos trocados com Hijikata não tivessem aquele gosto. _Antes cigarro do que maionese!_

O quarto estava escuro. A janela estava fechada e a porta havia sido arrastada, então era praticamente impossível enxergar o que acontecia dentro do cômodo. Aquele clima atiçou ainda mais a libido do Líder da Yorozuya. Suas mãos corriam sem pudor pelo corpo do Vice-Comandante, sentindo cada pedaço e apalpando com vontade os lugares que sabia que acabariam dando prazer a sua companhia. As roupas do homem de cabelos prateados foram retiradas após alguns minutos. Os dois se ajoelharam, frente a frente, e cada peça de roupa foi jogada com fúria para o lado. A roupa de baixo branca foi a última peça a sair e, quando estava totalmente nu, Gintoki soube que sua paciência havia terminado. Suas pernas se ergueram, afastando-se do futon e seguindo até a outra extremidade do quarto. A porta do guarda-roupa foi arrastada, emitindo um oco barulho. O que ele procurava estava bem à frente, guardando dentro de um Justaway¹. _Não posso deixar essas coisas jogadas por ai. Eu jamais saberia o que dizer se Kagura achasse isso e começasse a me fazer perguntas. _A ideia de ter aquela pequena ruiva indagando coisas daquela natureza fez um arrepio subir pela espinha do Líder da Yorozuya.

O caminho até o futon foi refeito com pressa, todavia, ao se aproximar, o homem de cabelos prateados não sentiu sua companhia. Seus olhos ainda não haviam se acostumado à escuridão, então ele pousou o tubo de lubrificante no chão e esticou as mãos. As pontas de seus dedos sentiram o peito de Hijikata e foi fácil encontrar seu amante. Seus corpos se encontraram e se esfregaram, e uma das mãos de Gintoki desceu pelo quadril do Vice-Comandante, sentindo a entrada e tentando penetrá-la. A respiração do moreno tornou-se alta, como se antecipasse o que viria em seguida. Conversas nunca foram o forte naquela relação, então não foi inédito que o Líder da Yorozuya deitasse o moreno sem nenhuma explicação. Seus lábios foram direto para o pescoço, mordendo-o e sugando a pele até deixar uma avermelhada marca. O homem de cabelos prateados desceu os beijos, marcando novamente aquele corpo. Seu peito arfava e sua pele queimava. O álcool o fazia ter ideias não muito castas e um pouco absurdas. _O que há de errado comigo?_ Gintoki mordeu o interior da coxa direita de Hijikata. O homem tremeu e tentou chutá-lo com a perna esquerda, mas aquele gesto foi em vão. Os beijos subiram levemente e, quando deixou que a ereção entrasse por seus lábios, o Líder da Yorozuya soube que não teria mais volta.

Noites em cabarés, horas em prostíbulos... o homem de cabelos prateados nunca fora "da noite". Ele adorava cantar aos quatro ventos sua pseudo-fama de playboy, mas, na verdade, Gintoki era uma verdadeira derrota humana quando o assunto era o sexo oposto. O Líder da Yorozuya achava muito mais simples enfrentar um bando de samurais do que travar uma conversa séria com uma mulher. Entretanto, elas o cercavam de todos os lados e ele sempre estava lá por elas. Todavia, não era com _aquele_ intuito. Ele nunca as viu com outros olhares e aquele pensamento o assombrou por algum tempo, dias depois do incidente no banheiro do bar. Gintoki, depois de muitos anos, pagou por uma mulher. A noite não fora ruim, pelo contrário. A moça era extremamente experiente e valera cada centavo, mas ao retornar para casa, plenamente satisfeito, foi que o Líder da Yorozuya percebeu que seu problema era mais sério do que ele pensava. _E duas semanas depois daquela noite eu dormi com este homem novamente. Nenhuma mulher seria capaz de matar essa minha sede._

Os lábios do homem de cabelos prateados moveram-se com mais pressa. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e a escuridão do cômodo só tornava seus outros sentidos mais aguçados. Ele podia ouvir claramente os gemidos que deixavam os lábios de seu amante, assim como sentia o membro tremer dentro de sua boca. _Quem diria que eu um dia estaria aqui... Nu, em cima de um futon e com você-sabe-o-que de outro homem entre meus lábios_. Aquele pensamento fez Gintoki quase rir. Se ele não estivesse tão concentrado no que fazia a gargalhada teria soado sonora. _A primeira vez que nos encontramos nós falamos com nossas espadas, hoje nós debatemos entre beijos e discutimos com nossos corpos. Como isso foi acontecer?_

O gemido que deixou os lábios do Vice-Comandante anunciava seu orgasmo.

O homem de cabelos prateados sabia que poderia virar o rosto, mas foi sua opção receber o clímax do moreno. Ele desceu por sua garganta, quente e agradável, e naquele momento nada teria um gosto tão saboroso. Sua língua continuou o que fazia, apenas para torturar um pouco mais seu amante. Hijikata voltou a gemer, pedindo que ele parasse, porém, Gintoki continuou até estar completamente satisfeito. Seus lábios voltaram a subir pelo abdômen daquele homem, mordendo a pele e sentindo o gosto salgado do suor.

"M-Maldito..." A voz do moreno era um fio. As respirações estavam próximas e se misturavam, intoxicantes.

"Não diga que não estava aproveitando." O Líder da Yorozuya lambeu o queixo do Vice-Comandante, mordendo o pescoço. "Agora é a minha vez de ser feliz, vire-se, Hijikata-kun."

Os lábios do homem de cabelos prateados se repuxaram em um largo sorriso. A escuridão não permitia que eles se vissem, mas mentalmente ele sabia que sua companhia provavelmente o encarava com os olhos pesados. _Ele detesta essa posição._ Entretanto, o corpo ao seu lado moveu-se, e Gintoki tateou o chão, segurando o tubo de lubrificante. Seus joelhos se flexionaram e o Líder da Yorozuya depositou uma boa quantidade em seus dedos. O conteúdo gelado tocou a pele do moreno e por alguns segundos o homem de cabelos prateados não fez nada além de provocar sua companhia. Seus dedos subiram e desceram pela entrada de Hijikata até finalmente um deles penetrá-lo de uma vez. O gemido soou baixo, quase inaudível. Gintoki o penetrou novamente, devagar e sem pressa. Intimamente ele gostava da antecipação. O espaço era extremamente apertado e imaginar que em poucos minutos seu membro estaria ali o deixava ainda mais excitado.

O segundo dedo entrou quando os gemidos do Vice-Comandante mudaram, assim como o humor paciente do Líder da Yorozuya. Preparar o moreno não era trabalhoso, mas excitante. Enquanto os dedos da mão esquerda penetravam Hijikata com força, a mão direita do homem de cabelos prateados masturbava sua própria ereção. E, quando esperar tornou-se insuportável, Gintoki simplesmente mordeu o lábio inferior e guiou sua ereção com pressa até a entrada do moreno. O membro entrou rápido e de maneira forçosa. Hijikata soltou meia dúzia de palavrões, que saíram misturados com gemidos de prazer e dor. O líder da Yorozuya segurou a cintura do homem que estava por baixo, retirando-se e penetrando-o novamente. A sensação era indescritível. Seu corpo inteiro tornou-se arrepiado e excitado. A terceira estocada aconteceu com o dobro de força e desejo. O Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi não conseguia mais omitir sua voz e os gemidos já demonstravam que ele entrara no clima. Os olhos do homem de cabelos prateados se fecharam e tudo o que ele fez foi sorrir.

O que poderia ser dito sobre aquele tipo de situação? Gintoki não sabia.

Como definir aquela casual, espontânea e erótica relação que ambos levavam há quase um ano? Gintoki não fazia ideia.

Todavia, se existia uma certeza naquele oceano de dúvidas era que, durante aquela noite, desde que deixou sua casa e seguiu para o dojo; desde que retornou e até subir os degraus da escadaria, a face do moreno surgiu tantas vezes em sua mente que chegou a ser assustador. O homem de cabelos prateados lembrou-se de Hijikata quando encontrou o Comandante-Gorila, quando encarou os bares abertos e cheios de gente e, principalmente, quando a velha Otose lhe fez aquela inoportuna e entediante pergunta.

_O que eu quero para o próximo ano?_ Era difícil de ser respondido.

Se aqueles vinte e poucos anos haviam ensinado algo para Gintoki era que não importava realmente o que você queria ou o que seu coração ansiava, pois, no final, a vida daria um jeito de oferecer algo totalmente diferente e tudo o que restaria seria sorrir e ser grato por ter pelo menos aquilo. Seu Sensei, seus amigos de infância, seus amigos atuais... o homem embaixo de seu corpo. Até quando? Até quando aquelas pessoas permaneceriam em sua vida? _Tudo irá desaparecer eventualmente, como Sensei..._

O Líder da Yorozuya abriu os olhos no mesmo instante em que uma voz alta e grossa chamou seu nome de maneira desesperada. O homem de cabelos prateados parou o que fazia, retirando-se de seu amante no mesmo instante. _Eu me distrai._ Os pensamentos de Gintoki se tornaram embaralhados e a única coisa que ele sabia era que alguém havia gritado para que ele parecesse. _Eu o machuquei. Que diabos eu estava fazendo?_ O Líder da Yorozuya sentou-se e passou a mão nos cabelos. O quarto estava escuro, então não havia como enxergar o que acontecera. _Eu estou tremendo. Ele vai me matar._

"Hi-Hi... Eu sinto muito." A voz que deixou sua garganta era grossa e estrangeira. Havia um nó em sua garganta, algo que fazia seu estômago girar.

O outro homem presente no quarto não respondeu. A única coisa que chegou aos ouvidos do homem de cabelos prateados foi uma respiração alta. Gintoki tentou ajoelhar-se no futon, mas não conseguiu. Suas pernas não lhe obedeciam e suas mãos tremiam tão fortemente que ele achou que estivesse tendo algum tipo de ataque. Seu corpo virou-se e ele teria tentado ficar em pé novamente, mas algo forte e pesado o derrubou. O Líder da Yorozuya arregalou os olhos, embora soubesse que não conseguiria fazer nada. Seus braços queriam se mover, derrubar quem estava por cima. Suas pernas queriam chutar, correr daquele quarto e se esconder em algum lugar onde as lembranças e o medo não poderiam agarrá-lo. _O que eu quero para o próximo ano? _A voz de Otose ecoava por sua mente e a resposta veio na forma de um nome... Um nome que ele conhecia, mas que raramente ouvia com aquele timbre.

"Gintoki..."

Os lábios de Hijikata encostaram-se ao ouvido direito e automaticamente os tremores cessaram. Seu corpo inteiro parou de se mover, como se houvesse se tornado anestesiado. Uma mão grande e pesada desceu por seu abdômen e cintura. Os dedos se encontraram e se entrelaçaram com força e então os olhos escarlates se fecharam. O homem de cabelos prateados conseguia ouvir sua própria respiração e as batidas de seu coração. Seu peito tornou-se mais leve e a angústia que havia tomado conta de seu ser parecia evaporar. Os lábios tocaram seu queixo, e uma língua quente e ardilosa pediu passagem para dentro de sua boca. O beijo foi longo e profundo. As mãos de Gintoki subiram devagar pela cintura do homem que estava por cima, sentindo a pele úmida. Partiu do Vice-Comandante a iniciativa para continuarem. O moreno guiou a ereção até sua entrada, sentando-se com força. Os lábios do Líder da Yorozuya gemeram e ele desejou que as luzes estivessem acessas. Aquela era a posição favorita de Hijikata, e ver aquele homem tão temido e disciplinado movendo-se desesperado sobre sua ereção era uma visão de encher os olhos.

Os gemidos ecoaram pelo quarto, mas dessa vez com o dobro do volume.

Em poucos minutos não havia nada na mente do homem de cabelos prateados além de prazer. Uma de suas mãos masturbava a ereção do Vice-Comandante, enquanto seu próprio membro tremia a cada movimento que o moreno fazia com seu quadril. O orgasmo de Gintoki veio primeiro, acompanhado de um rouco gemido. Entretanto, assim que sentiu que havia preenchido o homem que estava sobre ele, as mãos do Líder da Yorozuya puxaram o corpo de Hijikata para cima, fazendo com que a ereção entrasse em seus lábios. O Vice-Comandante gritou, apoiando as mãos no futon e movendo seu quadril levemente para baixo, deixando que seu membro entrasse por completo pelos lábios do homem de cabelos prateados.

Gintoki nunca sentiu tanta fome por sexo quanto naquele momento. Ele não se importava se seu parceiro era um homem, se ultimamente ele só conseguia ter uma ereção se pensasse no moreno, se a ideia de ter você-sabe-o-que daquela pessoa entre seus lábios era uma das coisas mais eróticas e satisfatórias que ele já havia feito na vida... Nada disso importou, naquela noite, no bar, e nada disso importava e importaria. O orgasmo do moreno chegou sem aviso, descendo quente pela garganta do Líder da Yorozuya e deixando-o arrepiado com a maneira como seu corpo havia aceitado aquela pessoa por completo. O homem de cabelos prateados continuou o que fazia até Hijikata praticamente desabar sobre ele. Os dois rolaram para o lado e, quando ficou por cima, Gintoki tinha um largo sorriso em seus lábios.

"Eu te machuquei, desculpe." A voz soou rouca, mas agora era o mesmo timbre tedioso de sempre.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." O Vice-Comandante respondeu baixo, um fio de voz.

O sorriso nos lábios do Líder da Yorozuya tornou-se mais largo.

"Você precisa ir embora?"

"Eu disse, não? Hoje é meu dia de folga."

O beijo que seguiu aquele comentário foi longo.

Os corpos se encontraram novamente, e foi uma questão de minutos até que o homem de cabelos prateados estivesse dentro de seu amante pela terceira vez. Entretanto, naquela noite, Gintoki foi senhor de si mesmo durante todos os quatro orgasmos que dividiu com o moreno. Sua mente esteve centrada e ele nunca se focou tanto em oferecer prazer aquele homem. Em seus braços Hijikata gemeu e gritou, marcando sua pele e pedindo coisas que provavelmente o envergonhariam futuramente. O Líder da Yorozuya atendeu a tudo. Seu corpo inteiro estava naquele ato, com aquela pessoa. E, quando os fogos de artifício finalmente cantaram no céu de Edo, o Líder da Yorozuya ofereceu pouca atenção. Pois, embaixo de seu corpo, tremendo aos seus toques, estava um som muito mais convidativo e excitante, que não brilhava em todos os céus e diferenciava os expectadores. _"Gintoki..."_ foi ouvido tantas vezes naquela noite que o homem de cabelos prateados sabia que nenhum espetáculo do lado de fora de sua janela poderia se comparar ao show que acontecia dentro daquelas quatro paredes.

**x**

Os olhos escarlates se abriram vagarosos e preguiçosos. O teto de madeira parecia longe, distante e inalcançável. A mão direita tateou o futon, procurando o despertador, mas sem sucesso. A mente de Gintoki trabalhava em velocidade reduzida durante as manhãs, então foi preciso alguns segundos para que ele se lembrasse quem era e onde estava. As lembranças chegaram aos poucos, tornando sua cabeça apertada e levemente latejante.

"Droga!"

O Líder da Yorozuya sentou-se subitamente no futon, mas aquele movimento provou-se uma péssima escolha. Seu corpo voltou a se deitar e o homem de cabelos prateados rolou pelo quarto, enquanto suas mãos seguravam sua cabeça. _Minha cabeça vai explodir! Eu nunca mais beberei, juro!_ Suas costas bateram com força em uma das paredes e foi somente nesse momento que Gintoki parou. Seus olhos se abriram e ele encarou seu quarto. Nada. Ninguém. A janela estava um pouco aberta, deixando que a claridade do dia iluminasse o cômodo. O Líder da Yorozuya ficou em pé, devagar e com as sobrancelhas juntas, sentindo que cada neurônio parecia ter um martelo em mãos e que não havia nada mais excitante do que martelar as paredes de seu crânio. _Onde ele está?_ pensou Gintoki ao encarar seu futon. Os olhos escarlates lançaram um rápido olhar para a roupa de cama e aquilo o deixou sério. _Eu não usei esse lençol ontem._ A porta do quarto foi arrastada, coincidindo com o movimento da porta de entrada.

O Líder da Yorozuya virou o rosto, encarando o homem que entrava em sua casa com duas sacolas em mãos. Hijikata vestia seu kimono e tinha um cigarro entre seus lábios. Os olhos se encontraram e o Vice-Comandante continuou seu caminho, pousando as sacolas sobre a mesinha de centro. O homem de cabelos prateados coçou a nuca e somente naquele momento ele percebeu que estava completamente nu. Aquela realização levou uma coloração rosada às suas bochechas e ele entrou no quarto apenas para enrolar-se no lençol. O caminho do quarto até o banheiro foi feito com passos rápidos e, ao entrar debaixo do chuveiro, Gintoki soltou um longo suspiro.

O banho foi breve, o suficiente para que ele lavasse seu corpo e escovasse os dentes. Uma parte do Líder da Yorozuya pensava se sua companhia ainda estaria lá quando ele retornasse, e aquele pequeno desconforto só passou quando o homem de cabelos prateados deixou o banheiro e viu o moreno sentado em um de seus sofás, degustando uma tigela cheia de arroz e... maionese. _Mas que visão do inferno logo cedo. Eu perdi totalmente a fome. _Gintoki sentou-se no sofá à frente, tentando não encarar sua companhia. Havia outra tigela de arroz, pães e omelete. _É o primeiro dia do ano, nada está aberto. Ele deve ter ido longe para comprar isso._ O Líder da Yorozuya agradeceu antes de começar a comer, sentindo seu estômago responder com entusiasmo. Sua despensa estava vazia há dias, então aquela seria provavelmente a sua primeira refeição da semana.

O café da manhã passou em silêncio. Nenhum dos presentes sentia-se inclinado em iniciar um diálogo e por esse detalhe o homem de cabelos prateados ficou grato. O arroz desapareceu de sua tigela e metade das omeletes acabaram em seu estômago. Gintoki respirou fundo, agradecendo pela refeição uma segunda vez e observando sua companhia fazer o mesmo. Hijikata ficou em pé e naquele momento o Líder da Yorozuya soube que era hora de se despedir.

"O Shinsengumi ainda visita o templo no primeiro dia do ano?" O homem de cabelos prateados coçou a nuca e ficou em pé. O Vice-Comandante havia colocado a katana em sua cintura e caminhava na direção da porta.

"Nós não somos almas perdidas como você, Maldito." O moreno cruzou o curto corredor e desceu o degrau de entrada. Seus chinelos foram calçados, mas ele permaneceu imóvel.

"Onde você colocou a roupa de cama?" Gintoki encarava aquelas costas, sentindo seu estômago dar voltas. Ele havia procurado no banheiro, porém, não encontrara nada.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando."

Hijikata deu um passo à frente, mas parou novamente, como se soubesse o que aconteceria em seguida. Gintoki não encontrou resistência ao segurá-lo por um dos braços, e aquilo fez um meio sorriso cruzar seus lábios. Seus pés deram mais um passo, o suficiente para que ele ficasse próximo ao homem à frente e seu queixo apoiou-se de maneira travessa sobre a cabeça do Vice-Comandante.

"Desculpe... por ontem."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." A cada palavra o corpo do Líder da Yorozuya tremia. O timbre da voz o fazia vibrar devido à posição em que se encontrava.

"De qualquer forma, eu sinto muito."

O moreno não respondeu, apenas permaneceu ali, imóvel e estático por alguns segundos. Seus pés voltaram a se mover arrastando a porta de entrada, mas não saindo por completo. A claridade fez os olhos escarlates piscarem, e o homem de cabelos prateados tentou imaginar as horas que poderiam ser.

"Eu espero que este seja um bom ano." A voz de Hijikata soou um pouco mais alta. "Vamos comemorar juntos novamente... mais um ano... Gintoki."

A porta foi arrastada, mas dessa vez não marcaria a saída do Vice-Comandante.

A katana caiu ao chão com barulho, e oco também foi o som que as costas do moreno fizeram ao serem encostadas com força contra a parede de madeira. Todavia, nada ecoava tão alto quanto as batidas do coração do Líder da Yorozuya. As palavras entraram por seus ouvidos, alojando-se diretamente naquela parte de seu peito que não passava de angústias, medo e solidão. Os demônios internos do homem de cabelos prateados fizeram seu corpo se mover, agarrando Hijikata e o empurrando contra a parede, enquanto seus lábios fisgavam a boca de seu amante em um profundo e necessitado beijo. Duas mãos fortes agarraram seu kimono branco, puxando-o para baixo e retribuindo à carícia com o mesmo fervor.

_O que eu quero para o próximo ano?_ Perguntou a velha Otose para um já bêbado Sakata Gintoki. A resposta havia surgido em sua mente e coração ao mesmo tempo, naquele exato momento. Porém, ele não quis assumir. Gintoki não quis confirmar para si mesmo aquelas certezas, pois significaria que, se algo saísse diferente, ele perderia mais do que ganharia. _Eu quero que tudo continue o mesmo. A velha Otose me cobrando o aluguel, Catherine e Tama trabalhando no bar. Os pirralhos, Kagura continuando a comer toda a despensa e Shinpachi sendo mais um ano virgem. Hasegawa pode voltar para a esposa, mas você pode tirar o homem do Madao, mas nunca o Madao do homem. Tae e Kyuubei, Sarutobi, Tsukuyo e Hinowa... Zura, continue sendo um terrorista. Sakamoto, faça o que quer que você faça. Takasugi vá para o inferno, Maldito! O Shinsengumi pode continuar roubando o dinheiro dos impostos e não fazendo nada por Edo. Eu não me importo, não tenho um centavo no bolso! Tudo. Eu quero que tudo continue o mesmo._ O beijo foi interrompido após longos minutos. As mãos do homem de cabelos prateados seguraram o rosto do Vice-Comandante, encarando-o com olhos brilhando com lágrimas. _Você. Eu quero você, principalmente você. Hoje, amanhã, daqui a um ano..._

"T... Tous–"

Os lábios do Líder da Yorozuya se moveram devagar, mas a mão do moreno foi mais rápida, cobrindo a boca de Gintoki. Os olhos escarlates se arregalaram, não por causa da atitude ríspida e desnecessária, mas por ver o tão famoso e demoníaco membro do Shinsegumi olhá-lo de maneira assustada, enquanto suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. O homem de cabelos prateados sorriu, segurando as mãos de seu amante e as abaixando. Seu rosto aproximou-se daquele homem, encostando os lábios na orelha direita.

"Toushirou..."

Hijikata deslizou para o chão, como se de repente não houvesse nada em que ele pudesse se apoiar. O Líder da Yorozuya sorriu e ajoelhou-se, bagunçando os cabelos negros e ouvindo como resposta vários palavrões. Em algumas horas Kagura e Shinpachi estariam de volta, e ele sabia que o Vice-Comandante teria de ir embora. Os dois provavelmente ficariam semanas sem se encontrarem, mas havia algo no peito do homem de cabelos prateados que sabia que era assim que as coisas deveriam ser. _A vida não é como queremos. Ela sempre vai dar um jeito de oferecer algo totalmente diferente e tudo o que resta fazer é sorrir e ser grato pelas migalhas que recebemos._ Gintoki ficou em pé e ajudou seu amante a colocar-se sobre suas duas pernas novamente. Hijikata colocou a espada em sua cintura pela segunda vez, afastando-se, arrastando a porta e deixando a casa. Os olhos do Líder da Yorozuya se fecharam, e ele ainda sentia o calor que emanou dos dedos do moreno quando ambos se entrelaçaram antes do Vice-Comandante deixar a casa. _Migalhas? Não me faça rir!_ O homem de cabelos prateados coçou a nuca e adentrou ao corredor. _O que eu tenho é muito mais do que um banquete. E você não pode comer o prato principal sem maionese!_

- FIM.

¹ uploads/0/992/236387-justaway_

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Último especial entregue!

Eu termino 2012 com GinHiji porque simplesmente amo esses dois. O Gintoki é provavelmente um dos personagens mais complexos e interessantes que já vi, e escrevê-lo é sempre um privilégio. Adoro a interação que ele tem com o Hijikata. Realmente, os dois são muito parecidos, mas é isso que os torna tão adoráveis, não?

Este oneshot especial terá uma continuação. Eu não sei quando, mas será ainda em 2013. Eu tenho muita vontade de escrever algo mais longo e sério com esses dois, exatamente porque existe background suficiente para isso. De qualquer forma, aguardem mais fanfics de Gintama!

Enfim, eu encerro por aqui.

Obrigada pelo incentivo no ano de 2012 e que venha 2013 :)


End file.
